


Gone

by httpseouls



Series: OTP Prompts Series [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, Tumblr Prompt, You May Cry, pass the tissues around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpseouls/pseuds/httpseouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Person B has died and person A tries their hardest not to think about them because it makes them very sad.</p><p>From otpprompts.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER!! WARNING!!  
> Please do not read this if you are easily triggered by overdosing or things of the likes.

Pete sat alone in his room passing the time doing nothing, yet again. He tried writing. He tried playing bass. He tried talking. Hell, he'd even tried playing soccer again.

But he couldn't do anything. Everything he tried to do, and God knows he tried his hardest, wouldn't work. He just couldn't do anything that wouldn't remind him of Patrick.

Talking only made him feel worse, he had to keep talking about Patrick, if he was the subject of conversation, which he usually was, in past tense. It made it seem more real that he was gone and not cuddling with Pete on their couch watching shitty late night sitcoms.

Soccer was how he'd met Patrick. He was playing in the park with Bronx when Bronx had kicked the ball a little too far and it'd ended up near a cute guy wearing a fedora playing his guitar. Pete had barely picked up the ball when all the memories came flooding into his brain like a trainwreck. He'd immediately dropped the ball and cried himself to sleep. _Again_.

Pete played his bass for about 5 minutes before it was overwhelming. He let the bass slip from his hands and he collapsed back against the wall, staring at nothing. Thank God for the strap on the bass or it would have been broken.

Writing. Writing was the hardest thing for Pete. The only escape he'd ever had from himself, was now the one thing he couldn't do. He would always joke around with Patrick while he wrote, knowing Patrick would turn his shitty thoughts into beautiful and relatable lyrics. Pete was going crazy because he wasn't putting his thoughts on paper, but he couldn't do it because thinking of Patrick would make him sad and then he wouldn't be able to stop crying. Then it would become a cycle. The worst part was that his sight would be too blurry for him to see, so he couldn't even try to write.

He just wanted to be gone so he wouldn't feel sad anymore. He had an idea.

Pete walked to the bathroom attached to the guest room (he couldn't stay in his and Patrick's room because it smelled to much like Patrick and he made so many memories with Patrick in that room, so just being in the room was insufferable), and opened the cabinet above the sink. He'd moved all his meds after he heard Patrick was gone.

Pete grabbed the cup on the sink and filled it with water, then opened one of the more full pill bottles. He dumped most of its contents onto his hand and downed them all. Pete then slumped to the desk in the guest bedroom, pulling out a pen and paper.

 

_To my close friends and family,_

_Yes, this is a suicide note. I want to say thank you to all of you for putting up with my moping ass for this long after Patrick's death. I tried to forget, I really did, but it was so hard, since 'Trick had my heart since I first saw him under that tree in the park. I fell in love with him, not just the idea of him, and I tried to move on. The past couple of months have been so so hard for me in the fact that 'Trick is no longer here, and whatever I tried to do, I just couldn't get him out of my mind._

_I tried everything, from talking, to playing my bass, to even writing. But the ache I feel in my heart whenever I try any of these things overwhelms me too much, and I always started crying. I can't just y'know, forget about him. And I don't want to either. So that's the main reason why I'm writing this. To say goodbye, and that I love you._

_This time you guys won't be able to save me since I took more pills than I did the last time I attempted. I'm making sure that I'm really gone this time because I can't keep living like this, I can't keep living without Patrick._

_I was hoping to write more, thank everyone individually, but the pills are beginning to kick in, and I'm feeling my hand go numb, and my writing is becoming sloppier than usual, hah, so goodbye. Tell the fans I lov_

 

Pete's eyes slip shut for the last time and his body goes slack, the pen falling from his hand before he could finish his final sentence.

He puffs out a final breath, and then he's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize.


End file.
